No Remorse (2016)
No Remorse (2016) was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that took place on May 29, 2016 in Warwick, Rhode Island. The event was most notable for it being the first pay per view in the promotion's history to be hosted solely by the Friday Night Severity brand, as the brand had been launched before Final Chapter, which was solely hosted by the Wednesday Night Intensity brand. The main event of the event saw Hernastly defend the World Heavyweight Championship against former champions Dustin Ramond and Westernlight in a three-way dance. The event saw a positive response online for being the first Severity-branded pay per view, earning an overall rating of 8.3/10 stars based off of nine reviews, which was tremendously higher than the previous year's event, which drew a 4.6/10 star rating. Background After defeating Alex Martin the previous month at Call To Greatness XI to become the inaugural USW Cruiserweight Champion, Jake Porter would have his first championship defense at the event against Otis Crane, who had been on a mission to redeem himself for months of inactivity. The week prior to the event, Crane assaulted Porter backstage by throwing him into equipment crates, and pulling another crate down on top of Jake Porter, injuring him before the match, which would see Crane gain an advantage in the match at the event. In prior weeks, Austin Atomic had been making attempts to gain an opportunity to challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship, however; he was unsuccessful, as Martin Reece would keep denying his requests. Austin Atomic then challenged Martin Reece to give him a match at the No Remorse event, which would see Austin Atomic become the new number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship if he were to be victorious. Reece obliged, and made Atomic's opponent Anarchy, officially confirming the match for the event. George Martin and Paul Orlando would cut a promo one week after Call To Greatness XI discussing how there is no competition any longer, which was responded to negatively by Fernandez and Zac Ardin, who had been working together in recent weeks to help each other win important matches. This would be taken as a challenge by Martin and Orlando, who would extend their hands to Fernandez and Ardin in acceptance, which would lead to a blindsided attack from Fernandez and Ardin, officially placing themselves in Global Tag Team Championship contention, with Martin Reece making the match official for the No Remorse event the following week. After defeating Micah Jordan one week after originally defeating him for the International Championship, YoYo Joe would issue an open challenge to anyone that wished to challenge him for the International Championship at the No Remorse event, which would be responded to by Chris Ross, who would proceed to attack Joe, and place himself as the number one contender to the championship. Chris Ross would use his height and weight advantage over YoYo Joe in the following weeks, establishing himself as the superior competitor to Joe going into their match at the event. After using his 2013 Key and Case contract at Call To Greatness XI, Hernastly would defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Westernlight and Dustin Ramond at the event. After staking his claim as the world champion of the promotion overall, Westernlight challenged him to prove that by defeating him when the odds were even, which would lead to Dustin Ramond interfering in the confrontation to use his rematch as well, therefor making the match at No Remorse a three-way dance, which would be confirmed moments later by Martin Reece to take place at the event. The following weeks would see the three competitors blindsiding the others to gain an advantage, with Dustin Ramond hitting the Bluebomber on both Westernlight and Hernastly the week before the event, gaining the "last laugh." Results